Generally, when photographing a portrait or landscape by using a camera device or a portable terminal having a camera, an undesirable subject or object may be included in the photographed image. In this case, the undesirable subject or object included in the photographed image has to be erased or edited manually. In order to modify a specific object of the photographed image, a user may use a manual method of modifying a specific area of the image by copying and pasting another image or by replacing a portrait selected by the user with another face of burst shot images.
However, the image editing method of the related art described above is inconvenient since it complicates the process of editing a photographed image.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for automatically displaying an image area in which an error is generated when photographing an image with a camera device or a portable terminal having a camera.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.